


Journey of Training, Battling, and Love- Kanto, Orange Islands and Johto

by Draco_Ketchum_Uzumaki



Series: JOTBL I [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harems, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Ketchum_Uzumaki/pseuds/Draco_Ketchum_Uzumaki
Summary: Ash Ketchum is an up and coming trainer with great potential in battles and ready to take on the world. There will be tough times, but he will not be alone. He'll have support from his loved ones including beautiful girls. This will cover Kanto, Orange Islands, and the Johto regions. First Book





	

**This will be a little of what to expect in this Pokemon story. The upcoming is profile chapter. The first chapter will be uploaded soon.**

**This will be smut but also with plot. So be expected for lemons, and they will be quite hot. Also can’t forget about exciting Pokemon battles.**

**Summary: Ash is an up and coming trainer with a great potential in battles and ready to take in the world. There will be tough times, but he will not be alone. He’ll have the support from his loved ones, including beautiful girls.**

**Ash is smart and strong in here. Not OP because the story will be boring.**

** Bio **

**Name: Ash “Satoshi” Ketchum**

**Age: 16**

**Hometown: Pallet Town, Kanto**

**Family: Delia Ketchum (mother), Leaf Ketchum (twin sister)**

**Personality: Kind, courageous, smart, nice manners, willing to help others, wise, stubborn, sometimes quick to anger**

**Likes: His family, friends, Pokemon, training, meditating, studying, planning new strategies for his battles, gardening,**

**Dislikes: Arrogance, people looking down on others, Pokemon mistreatment, evil organizations, Pokemon poachers**

** Harem (Yes, it’ll be a harem) (I also have the girls in mind) **

** Kanto **

**Delia (yes there will be incest involved)**

**Leaf (yes there will be incest involved)**

**Daisy**

**Violet**

**Lily**

**Giselle**

**Erika**

**Sabrina**

**Orange Islands**

**Marina (Orange Islands)**

**Melody (Movie 2)**

**Johto**

**Marina (Johto)**

**Whitney**

**Jasmine**

**Clair**

**Liza (Charizific Valley)**

**Bianca (movie)**

**Lyra**

**Hoenn**

**May**

**Roxanne**

**Flannery**

**Anabel**

**Solidad**

**Zinnia**

**Sinnoh**

**Dawn**

**Zoey**

**Angie**

**Ursula**

**Cynthia**

**Candice**

**Unova**

**Hilda (black and white)**

**Rosa (black and white 2)**

**Bianca (Unova)**

**Elesa**

**Skyla**

**Iris**

**Kalos**

**Serena**

**Shauna**

**Miette**

**Viola**

**Valerie**

**Aria**

**Astrid (Ace trainer)**

**Alola**

**Lillie**

**Mallow**

**Olivia**

**Lana**

**Why include his mother and sister on the list? Sounds interesting and hot, and not to mention I am a bit perverted. Don’t read this if you don’t want to.**

**Also this will have separate books so first will cover Kanto, OI, and Johto. Then the other regions**


End file.
